


Neighborly

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Children, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Meet-Cute, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey and her son move into a new apartment and meets her new neighbor Ben and his cute dog.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Neighborly

Rey was hot and sweaty and a total mess. Luckily Rose was able to take her son Max while Poe and Finn helped her move. The last apartment she was in was awful and the landlord wouldn’t do anything about the leaking pipes or the shoddy heat in winter. This place was nicer and even had a playground attached for Max to play on. 

The guys were unpacking her DVD collection and setting up her TV while she collected the pizza from the lobby. It was a well-deserved break for them all having to carry things up and down stairs so they weren’t clogging up the elevator.

When she turned around, pizzas in hand, she nearly tripped over the leash of a small dog and corrected herself only to run into the refrigerator of a man holding said leash. 

She looked up embarrassed. “I’m so sorry.” She said, wiping fly aways out of her face. 

“Oh, no worries. He’s trained to scent out pizza.” The man gave a teasing smirk and brushed his hair to the side.

Rey laughed at the joke and went on her way. Not wanting to linger around Mr. Tall and funny while she looked like she had been wrestling bears all day. 

She got back to the apartment, pizza in hand and the TV already properly installed on the stand and a collection of DVDs already on the shelf.

“We picked a mov- Rey are you blushing?” Finn asked a mischievous grin on his face, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“No, I just carried pizza up 2 flights of stairs after moving a whole apartment up.”

“No no. This is different, you’re pink not splotchy.” Finn clarified and she felt her cheeks burn.

“Ooo did you meet a boy? Was he cute?” Poe asked, cupping his chin in his hands and batting his eyes.

“I hate you both.” The two fell into raucous laughter.

“Tell us.” Finn said after calming and grabbing himself a slice.

“It’s just a neighbor walking his dog. He made a funny joke, it’s not a big deal really.”

“Was he though?” Poe said with a wink. “Big?”

“Ugh, you two are disgusting and are made for each other. If I didn’t need you to help me unpack Max’s room, I’d kick you out.”

They snickered before returning their attention to their pizza and the movie they popped in. 

They ate and Rey felt a wave of exhaustion take over her before she got up to toss out their paper plates.

“You ok, Peanut?” Finn asked, brow pinched in concern.

“Yeah, just tired, ready for this week to be over.”

“I hear ya. Let’s go get your bedrooms functioning so you can sleep tonight.” Finn said pulling her into his side to press a kiss into her temple. She leaned into the touch a moment before pulling back to try to use the time as wisely as possible. 

They worked diligently for the next two hours, beds were assembled and made. Clothes hung nicely in the closets and Max’s toys unboxed and put in somewhat appropriate places. 

She heard the buzzer to the lobby.

“I can go get them.” Poe offered seeing that Rey was trying to make sense of her kitchen.

“Please.” 

Finn helped put the cups in the cupboard.

“Are you guys going to be okay here tonight? I know things are hard with new places and all.” Finn was always so thoughtful and knew that change was hard for her.

“Thank you, but you guys really pulled through today and you should be allowed to go home and sleep in your own beds. Showers would probably also be good for you.” She crinkled her nose at him.

“Fine, but we’re staying until Max goes to bed. You also need to be able to shower.” 

She bumped his shoulder with hers. “Jerk.”

He huffed a laugh and bumped her back.

A moment later Poe came in carrying Max, Rose coming in the door after. 

Max ran to Rey wrapping his arms around her leg while Poe showed Rose around the apartment.

“Ma.” Max said his chubby hand patting her leg. Rey leaned down and picked up the toddler resting him on his hip. The reunion wasn’t long before he wanted down to go see Finn.

“This place is cute Rey. I can’t wait to see what you do with it.” She said taking in the space.

“Thank you. How was he?”

“Good, we went to the park and he got to see some other kids. Then we went and got ice cream. I did give him a bath since he was covered in chocolate.”

“Thank you. I would hug you but I’m sweaty and gross.”

“I’ll take a rain check then.” Rose said scrunching her nose in mock disgust and laughing.

“There’s pizza in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Rey offered.

“No, I ate when Max did.” Rose hesitated. “Are you going to be ok tonight? I can stay if you want?”

“No, you’ve done enough really.” Feeling a bit overwhelmed between the emotion and the exhaustion.

“Okay.” Rose said. “If you change your mind before I leave…”

“How long are you staying?”

“Oh, Poe said we’re watching a movie until Max is in bed.”

She bit her lip to keep her emotion in check. “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” Rey said, genuinely happy that these were the people she called her friends.

“Be bored probably.” Rose said with a shrug before going to sit with the boys on the couch. They had turned on Shrek for Max and were watching it together. 

Finn looked her way then tilted his head toward the bathroom so she could go get washed up for the night. 

Later when Max was in bed and everyone had left, she put a pile of blankets next to his bed to go to sleep. Just in case he woke up scared in the new place.

\--

A few days later she was coming in with Max after work. She was trying to juggle their bags and Max, who had fallen asleep in the car on the way from daycare. It was then a large figure pushed the door open, holding it for her.

“Your arms look pretty full.” The neighbor with the dog commented. He was still just as cute and large as the last time.

“Yes, thank you. I’ve got it though.” She said shifting the weight and readjusting her keys. 

“You need help?” He offered.

“No, I got this. The pull doors don’t mix with the dead weight I’m afraid.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll let you get on your way. It was nice seeing you again…” He trailed off, looking at her, expecting her name.

“Rey.”

“Rey, I’m Ben. See you around.”

“Yes,” she got out before the inside door closed behind her. He gave her a bit of a wave before he went on his way.

Again, she found herself blushing and was that a Galaxy Wars shirt he was wearing? Couldn’t have been. Those movies were popular now, just because he wore them didn’t mean anything, she told herself as she made her way to her apartment. 

She dreaded that Max was asleep, if she woke him up now he’d be a terror and if she didn’t he’d be a terror but only at her bed time, so she used the opportunity to do other things around the apartment, vacuum and do the dishes, maybe the sounds would wake him and he wouldn’t be up until midnight.

She did what she could before deciding that if she couldn’t beat them then she better join them and fell asleep in her own bed at 7 pm, hoping that she could assemble some hours of sleep.

\--

It was another week before she ran into Ben again. This time Max walking on his own through the lobby as they made their way to the car. 

“Dug” Max said, pointing at Ben’s dog.

“Oh, hey.” Ben knelt down next to his dog, a little terrier, and told him to sit.

“He can pet him if he wants. Kylo get’s a little excited sometimes but he’s pretty gentle.”

“Sure.” Rey said taking Max’s hand and walking toward the pair.

“Dug dug.” Max reached out and Kylo licked his hand eliciting a squeal from Max and a chuckle from Ben.

“So, Kylo huh?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah, Kind of a huge Galaxy Wars fan.” He said with a shrug.

“Me too. I have a whole shelf dedicated to them upstairs.” Rey didn’t know why she offered that information.

“Well, we’ll have to compare memorabilia sometime.” Rey wasn’t sure if that was a line or if he meant it.

“Sure.” Rey said, either way she couldn’t help the beaming smile or the blush across her cheeks. 

After pulling Max away from Kylo, much to the pair’s displeasure, they went on their way to work and daycare. 

She liked the idea of Ben, he was cute, didn’t grimace at her kid, and was gentlemanly enough about opening doors for women in need. But she also hadn’t dated since Max’s dad left and she was hesitant to start now. But maybe he could be a friend, a friend would be nice. And yes, she had friends, but Finn had Poe and Rose lived half an hour away so hanging out wasn’t as convenient now as it was when they were all in school. 

It’d be nice to have someone that was just theirs, hers and Max’s… Maybe even just hers sometimes.

She allowed her daydreams to get her though the dull work of medical transcription.

\--

It was only a few days until they happened upon Ben again, this time while she was trying to wrangle Max and bring in groceries. He saved her with the door again and didn’t even ask before transferring everything in her arms to himself. She was able to grab Max before he raced down the hall from the mailboxes, so she could carry him to their apartment. He was not very cooperative and fussed half the way, only stopping when he realized he had an audience.

“Thank you by the way. One of these days you’re going to figure out my schedule, so you don’t have to be my door man.” Rey joked, Max watching Ben silently. 

“Dug?” Max asked, chin tucked to his chest.

“Kylo?” Ben said to Max. “He’s at home. I have to walk him soon. Actually, I was just checking my mail when you two came in.” He said readjusting the bags as Rey let them into her apartment. She was hoping that there wasn’t anything embarrassing aside from dishes and toys strewn about her apartment. She gave a slight sigh of relief that her garbage was recently taken out and she didn’t have her laundry rack sitting in the living room.

Ben set the bags on the counter, his eyes wandering to her shelf next to the TV.

“Wow, you practically have the whole collection. May I?” He asked her, an underlying level of excitement in his voice.

“Sure.” She said a bit nervously, waiting for him to test her knowledge rather than just accepting her fan status at face value.

“This is a really nice set. I have the Funko ones, but they’re pretty easy to get.” He shrugged a little self-deprecatingly.

Rey was torn between putting away groceries to give her nerves something to do and going and unboxing her little collection to let him see.

“You should come over some time, Max really likes those movies, too.” She said, her cheeks burning. At that moment Max tore out of his room with one of his stuffed animals pressing it against Ben’s leg.

“Dug.”

“Ooo, that’s a nice one buddy. Maybe you and Kylo can hang out sometime yeah?”

Ben looked her in the eye then and nodded at him, she couldn’t help the smile.

“Alright, I better go before Kylo retaliates by hiding my shoes or something.” Ben said heading for the door.

“It was nice seeing you again Rey. Oh, here.” He grabbed the dry erase marker from the board on the fridge and wrote his number down. “In case you need anything, door opening, light bulb changes, someone to run to the store, movie time, text me… or something.” He a blush crossed his cheeks as he rambled a bit and she couldn’t help but beam widely at him. 

“Got it.” She said. “I’ll text you in a bit.” She did too, as soon as she put Max down for a nap and got the groceries put away.

They texted for a bit, talking about their favorite movies and favorite characters and pairings. He was a fan of Kylo, obviously, and she was a fan of Kira, she let a little bit of herself believe that this was a match made in heaven. 

That night she texted her friends.

Rey: So I may be talking to the neighbor guy.

Finn: you mean the guy you ran into getting the pizza?

Rey: Yup.

Rose: How am I just hearing about this. I was in that apartment unsupervised with you guys for like half an hour.

Poe: Hey we didn’t want to jinx it. Lord know Rey needs the D

Rey: Rude.

Finn: Sooooo tell us more.

Rey: Poe doesn’t deserve it.

Rose: Then PM me and the boys can sulk and think about what they’ve done.

Finn: Hey what did I do?

Rose: Date Poe

Rey: date Poe

Poe: Fine I’ll be good.

Rey: So his name is Ben, he’s tall, cute, built like a house. Loves galaxy wars and has a dog.

Finn: Is he real or is this like this time you tried to get out of us setting you up.

Rey: He’s real and that guy wasn’t fake.

Rose: Sweetie he lived 1000 miles away and was catfishing you.

Poe: I forgot about that guy. I wonder what he’s doing now?

Finn: Ignore him. Tell us more.

Rey: He seems good with Max, his dog’s name is Kylo, and he admired my toys without quizzing me.

Poe: OMG It’s like he was factory made for you.

Rey: I know! I’m just really afraid I’m going to get too excited about this and there will be 1 of 2 possible outcomes. He’s a creep or I screw it up and scare him away.

Rose: Breathe and take it one step at a time. Did he say anything about hanging out?

Rey: Yes, and he left me his number and told me to text him any time even if it was because I needed something from the store. Nobody is this nice it’s like he’s too good to be true or something.

Finn: Let’s see if he follows up on that first. But peanut you are cute and lovely and perfect he’d be an idiot not to see that.

Rey: Yeah but I’m also 23 and have a 2 year old.

Rose: That’s not bad.

Rey: I know, but a lot of people our age don’t.

Finn: How old is he?

Rey: IDK He looks a little bit older… like maybe 27 but its hard to say.

Poe: Ask him out, I bet he’d be flattered. We can watch Max on date nights 😉

Rose: Absolutely, we can even watch him there if you want 

Rey: You’re just trying to see if you can meet him stop it.

Finn: What these knuckleheads are trying to say is that we support you and you haven’t been on a date in forever so it’s only fair that you get to have that. You work hard and we’re your family so just tell us what you need.

Rey thought about it a moment.

Rey: Let me talk to him, if it’s just casual hang outs then I probably don’t need a sitter, but if it’s potential for dating I would like a sitter.

Poe: yaaasssssss! Rey’s gonna get the D.

Rey: Good night.

She hovered over Ben’s text box for a while… trying to figure out what to say next.

Rey: Hey, are you free Saturday? We could watch a movie then.

Ben: Yeah? Ok. I can bring food if you want, I imagine it’d be easier with Max if we watched there?

Rey: Sure, tho I was thinking of getting him a sitter

Ben: Oh, ok. Yeah. Whatever you want. I’m good either way.

That left her feeling a bit odd his non-committalness. She wasn’t sure if it was from his own nerves and wanting her to be comfortable and not wanting her to go to any trouble or him not wanting it to be a date.

It was a while before either of them texted again, she watched the text bubble dance and disappear a few times before he finally texted what he wanted to say

Ben: Is this a date? I would like it to be, but no pressure. I just want to know, for science or something.

She giggled and realized that she was being loud before she muffled her laugh into her pillow, not wanting to wake Max.

Rey: I was hoping so too… for science.

Ben: That’s good, I’m glad we both like science.

Rey: Hard to like sci-fi without at least a minor appreciation for it.

Ben: True.

Rey: Alright as much as I am enjoying this, my morning starts at like 5 am and I need to get to sleep.

G’nite Ben.

Ben: night Rey.

When Saturday finally came, she was a bundle of nerves, the boys came and picked up Max so they could have a ‘guys night’. They’d probably end up watching paw patrol and letting eat too many Oreos but Rey was glad that she had her chosen family on her side in this.

She spent the morning tidying up the apartment, Ben said he’d bring food and he even texted her some choices for ordering. 

When it was finally time for him to come over at 6, she could barely sit still. She was excited and nervous and had been looking forward to this all day. She hoped that she didn’t come off as too intense. 

When she opened the door for him, he had a takeout bag and he was wearing a Kylo Ren shirt. 

Kylo unpacked their food onto the counter. They had decided on Tacos and the place down the street usually packed them up family style. A clamshell full of tacos sat next to containers with beans and rice and chips and salsa. 

“Here I got queso, too.” He said, handing her a small cup. 

“Did you want something to drink? I have an assortment of craft beers, water, apple juice and rot beer.”

“Root beer is fine.” He said taking his plate to sit at the counter. 

As they sat and ate, they talked about their week. He told her that he worked in IT and she discussed her transcribing job. She brought up Finn and Poe since they were hanging out with Max, but also because some guys were turned off by the fact that her best friends were men, even if they were gay. She figured she’d get that out of the way right now if it was going to be an issue.

“Yeah, I think I saw them in passing while you were moving in. It’s good you have friends who’d actually help you move. I really only have my friend Hux and he’d plan a vacation just so he wouldn’t have to help.” Ben said taking a bite of his taco.

Rey laughed. “Being a single parent it’s easy to weed out the ones that don’t really want to be here.”

“Yeah… So… Is his dad involved?” It was awkward the way he said it, like he was curious but didn’t know how to ask.

“No, he walked out before Max was born. It’s made it easier in some ways, harder in others.” She shrugged, the mood shifted a bit but she couldn’t pull herself back from where she went mentally.

“Yeah, I could see that. Not having to argue over drop off times, but not having someone to watch him while you run errands or get your basic needs met has to be hard.” 

“Exactly, sometimes I just need a break, to sleep in or take a bath.”

“I know you don’t know me well, but if you ever need someone to watch him…. I’m happy to do that? Like I’m literally right down the hall. Sometimes I even can even work from home, so if he’s sick or something I can arrange things…” A blush rose up his cheeks and she could see his ears were red where they peaked out of his hair.

She smiled widely, rescuing him from his embarrassment. “I will take that into consideration.” 

When dinner was cleaned up, they sat on the futon and put in the first movie, they were starting with Episode I of Galaxy wars. She was enjoying herself and let herself imagine being able to watch all of the movies with him.

She would like to say they actually watched the movie but the really just talked, scooting a little closer together each time they turned to face the other or would sit just a little bit closer when one of them would come back from getting something. By the end of the movie Rey’s thigh was tucked up and rested over his own and his arm was slung over the back of the couch, his fingertips restlessly roaming her shoulder. 

She looked up to see him looking at her, his eyes giving a glance at her mouth before he tilted forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, it was simple and chaste but they were both grinning like idiots when he pulled away.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Ben asked in almost a whisper.

“Yes, yes we can. My friend Rose said she could watch him next weekend if this date went well, but she’d have to watch him here, so maybe your place? I’ll cook and bring it with?”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, I’ll have to cook for lil man anyways.”

Ben nodded and leaned in to kiss her again before getting up.

She got up with him and he took her hand and tugged her to the door.

He leaned down and kissed her again and she couldn’t help but grin into it.

“So, I’ll text you. Thank you for tonight.” He said, still hovering over her as if he didn’t actually want to leave.

“Thank you for dinner.” She said quietly, looking at him through her lashes and biting her lip. 

She shut the door and gave a bit of a sqee which he heard because she could hear him chuckle in the hallway.

Embarrassed, but too happy to care she went to grab her phone to text her friends, but not before Ben texted her.

Ben: I had a really great time, anytime this weekend works for me.

Rey: Ok, I’ll check with Rose.

She opened up the group chat

Rey: The date went amazing! we have plans for next weekend. Rose I need you to confirm your times.

Rose: Anytime, but Saturday afternoon would honestly work best.

Rey: Got it maybe lunch? I told him I’d cook.

Rose: OMG That’s like date 3 level of activities.

Rey: I know! I just like him so much. And he gets that I’m a single mom and he gets that I have guy friends and he said to text him if I ever need anyone to watch Max but not in that creepy sleezy way but in the nice way that says he means it but not just to get in my pants.

Rose: You found a unicorn in the wild. I’m a bit jealous.

Rey: I squealed when he left and he heard and he still texted me back!

Where are the guys?

Rose: Oh Finn posted a photo of Poe and Max passed out watching a movie so I’m going to bet they’re all asleep.

Rey: lol ok, they’ll just have to wait until morning then.

Rose: Yup.

The next few dates went just as well as the first. Snuggling through the next few movies turned into full make out sessions in movies IV through VI. Which turned into sleep overs for movies VII through IX. 

Then it turned into dinner once a week so Max could get to know him, and the three of them going together to take Kylo on walks.

For the first time in her life Rey felt genuinely cared for. Yeah, she knew Rose and Finn and Poe cared about her, Max, too. But this da a whole different feeling to it. If it was a date night and she fell asleep on the couch she didn’t wake up an hour later with a stiff neck and cheerios stuck to her face, she woke up tucked in a bed with Ben’s massive hand on her hip.

She also learned that he was just as reliable as he promised to be. When she was sick, he brought her chicken soup, cough syrup and orange juice and hung out with Max in the apartment so she could rest.

When Max was sick shortly after that, Ben worked from home so she could still go to work without using more of her vacation time.

When Ben was sick, she and Max took Kylo for a walk and set up Ben’s humidifier.

She didn’t just have someone who supported her, she had a partner. 

Eventually their dates and their evenings turned into Ben staying the weekend and Kylo sleeping at the foot of Max’s bed. 

Before she knew it, she was moving again, only this time it was a 3-bedroom farmhouse with a good-sized yard. It was perfectly situated between work and her friends, today they were going to have a cookout to celebrate. As the sun crested over the trees she stood on their wrap around porch blanket draped over her shoulders when arms wrapped around her and presented her with coffee. 

It was then she realized she was living her best life.


End file.
